I Just Couldn't Shake Him
by HSMQueen
Summary: What happens when two best friends take a swim? A little more than expected. Total Ryella, hints of Troypay. Rated M for sexual content. Oneshot


**Author's Note:** I redid this story because it needed to be longer. Rated M for sexual content.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I only own the plot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No,"

"But Elllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa...," the blonde boy wimpered again. His blue eyes were pleading the burnette in the chaise in front of him to come. A puppy dog pout was placed on the boy's face, making it that much harder for the girl to resist his pleads. She looked away smililing.

"Ryan, your gonna be a senior and your're pleading me to go swimming?" the burnette replied. The boy nodded hopefully. "Let me think, no," she smirked at him. He rolled his eyes at her before a gradiant sly smirk spread over his face, taking the place of his cute puppy dog pout. The girl looked at him expectantly.

"Ryan Andrew Evans, what are you thinking about?" she asked with a tint of worry hidden in her shaky voice. He didn't say a word. He just started to slowly stalk behind the girl's chaise. The boy is Ryan Evans, as the girl mentioned. Relative of Sharpay Evans. The girl was none other than Ryan's best friend, Gabriella Montez. He was wearing only a pair of black swim trunks, and his hair (and body) were dripping wet. Gabi, on the other hand, was completley dry and wearing a white two piece bathing suit. Her hair was pulled back in a quick ponytail.

"Nothin. Nothing at all. Miss Gabriella Marie Montez," he snickered walking behind her. Gabriella made sure to keep her eyes on him to watch what he was gonna do, even though it was kinda hard not to be looking at him anyhow. The water was just dripping down his yoga-fit body so slowly, as if it was calling Gabriella. She shift slightly in her chaise thinking about it. Ryan noticed Gabriella, staring at what seemed to be him. Even though he was sure she didn't like him in that way. There was no possible chance, was there?

"Ella? Ella?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Snapping back to reality, Gabriella mutter, "What?"

"You just seemed... sorta dazed a bit," Ryan sent her a humble smile. Gabriella returened the gesture. "But back to what I was gonna do," he smilied. He walked up to one side of the chaise, Gabs eyes following him, and bent down, picking Gabriella up bridal style.

"If you won't go in by choice, your going in by force!" Ryan exclaimed as he made his way over to the edge of the Evans' large pool.

"RYAN ANDREW EVANS! DO NOT THROW ME IN THERE!" Gabriella yelped as she attempted to kick and scratch at Ryan in hopes to put her down. Didn't work to well.

"Nah, it's no fun if I just give into you," he sighed contently. He started swaying back and forth, counting down with every swing. "1..., 2..., 3!" he yelled before jumping in the pull, Ella still in his arms tightly. The two surfaced together and Ella immediatly clung to Ryan in reaction to the cold water.

"What the heck was that for?" she squealed.

"For not coming in when I asked really nicely," he said modestly.

"Your lucky I love you," she smilied. Of course, she made it sound like they had just a brother/sister relationship. But actually, she meant. She really did love Ryan. As in love, love. The kind you think about someone you wouldn't mind sharing your life with. You see, it had started some time ago... on Gabs first day at East High to be exact. She had fallen for his big blue eyes and cute blone hair the day she saw him in Mrs. Darbus' class. Only things is, Gabriella never thought he felt the same way.

So, Gabriella took up Troy's offer to audition and yada, yada, yada. She did date Troy, but they broke up not long after the Lava Springs incident. They both agreed on it. They bothe said they loved someone else. Troy loved Sharpay, and she returned the love. For now, they were dating. That's actually how Ry & Gabs were such good friends. They would hang out whenever Troy and Shar were off doing their little 'thing'. And with every passing day, Gabriella began to fall harder and harder for the theatre boy.

"I love you too, Ella," he smilied, giving her a quick hug. Little did Gabriella know, Ryan had always returned the feelings Ella had for him. He loved her just as much as she loved him. Except, he didn't know she loved him. Since the same day Ella fell in love with him. The worst part? Troy & Sharpay both have susupisions about the twosome, they just won't say anything.

'God he looks so hot right now, I would do anything just to be able kiss him. Then tell him you idiot! It's now or never...' Gabriella nearvously argued in her mind. She wanted him so bad, but she didn't think he liked her. And if she told him and he didn't like her, their friendship would be akward and ruined.

"Hey, Ryan," she wispered.

"Yah?" Ryan asked her with concern. He could tell something was bugging her.

"I need to tell you something, but can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Of course,"

"Well... I kinda like someone. I mean, I feel like I would do absolutly anything just to be able to be held in his arms forever. To be the one who he comforts, and vis versa. I know it sounds kinda, cliche', but I love him. I can never stop thinking about him, it's like he disease I can never cure. I would do anything for him, and anything to be with him, I love him, Ry."

Ryan's face seemed to go in a frown, but he fixed it. "Then what's the-" he was cut off.

"I don't think he loves me back," she replied.

"Ella, someone who wouldn't want to be with you, doesn't deserve you. That is one of the most romantic things I've heard a girl say about her crush that's not all obsessive. You are one of, if not the, brightest girl in East High, not to mention your absolutly stunning. Just tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll return the feelings," Ryan sighed. Gabriella's face seemed to have shone like a light house, and poor Ryan didn't know why.

"I just did,"

"Huh?"

"You told me to tell him, and I already have," she smilied sweetly. Ryan face lightened as he leaned in closer to Gabriella. His hand wrapped around her small, petite waist, pulling her close to him. His other hand cupping her left cheek. Her hands were slung over his neck as they continously came closer. Slowly, the two leaned in. Sharing a sweet and tender kiss. They pulled apart but quickly went back into another kiss. This one was longer and held more passion then either of them thought they had.

"I love you Gabreilla Marie Montez," he wispered seductivly in her ear. She closed her eyes tightly and tried her hardest not to moan, but she couldn't help it. Ryan smilied and began to tenderly lead a trail of kisses from behind her earlobe back to her lips. Gabriella let out a gasp.

"I love you too Ryan Andrew Evans," she managed to mutter between gasp. She could feel the hand that was on her waist slid to her stomach. He used his thumb to create small circles. Wanting to do more than kiss. Wanting more than making-out. He wanted her. And he wasn't gonna let her go away.

"Take me inside," she muttered. His eyes lit up and they both swam to the edge of the pull. Ryan crawled out and helped Gabs out too. They made their way in the house, glad Ryan's room was right inside to the right from the back door. Gabs opened the door, and as soon as Ryan got in, he slammed the door shut, and pinned her against it. He used one hand to lock the door, then used it to balance himself. The other hand roamed up and down Gabriella's stomach, doing the little circle motion with his thumb. Her hand was running through his silky blonde lock while the other left a cold trail down his warm, and soaked, chest. Ryan gave a soft moan against this feeling and kissed Gabriella on the lips. She felt him, begging for entrance into her mouth, which she gave to him without hestitaing. The two enjoyed just exploring each other, but when Gabs gave a soft wimper, Ryan knew what he had to do.

He reached the hand that had been on her stomach and slid it to her bra strap on her back. It took him a second of fiddling around with the clip, but he got it. He used his hand and slid the bra off of Gabriella slowly, making sure to build suspense. When he got it off, he flung it to the floor. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist again. Ryan trailed wet, hot, steamy kissed from her bottom lip down her neck. Gabriella moaned when he kissed a spot right underneath her jawline. A smile spread acrossed his lips. He pressed his lips against the spot again and kissed it harder and harder. Slowly, he started to nibble lightly on the spot, causing Gabriella to moan. At this point, Gabriella had leaned her head back so Ryan had full access to her neck. Ryan took the spot in her mouth and began sucking on it. Harder and faster.

"Mmmhh..." Gabi groaned. Ryan stopped and continued to trail his kissess down her neck into the valley of her breast. A gasp came from Gabi's sweet lips. Ryan moved his mouth over her right tit and slowly licked, letting Gabi get used to the pleasure. He soon took it in her mouth, sucking on it hard while using the opposite hand to caress the opposite breast. Gabriella moaned in pleasure. Ryan performed the same task on her left tit, causing more pleasure.

"Oh Ryan, I want you, I want you inside of me. To explore me," she wispered into his ear. A cold shiver jolted down Ryan's spine as his 'eagerness' grew more and more which each passing moment. Ryan picked up Gabs again and place her gently down on his bad, crawling on top of her, the two started to make out again. Gabriella decided to give Ryan a little more pleasure, and when he kissed her jawline again, Gabriella dug her nails in the back of his neck and arched her varginal area against his eagarness. Even though their clothing still seperated them, Ryan could feel it and moaned. He ran his hands down to the waist line of her bikini bottoms, and pulled them down slowly. He rubbed the inner side of her legs as he took them off. When they were off completley, he flung them somewhere in the room. Gabriella moaned and spread her legs apart, giving Ryan full permission to her most private area.

Ryan bent his head down to the opening of her vagina and stuck his tounge inside. She gaped loudly and placed her hands in his hair. Ryan slowly started to go in and out of her sacred area with quick, thrusting motions. Her body felt the pleasure surgining through her body, never wanting it to stop. But, it had to sometime. Gabriella finally came. Ryan was quick to lick up the access , he swollowed and moaned slightly. Letting his body slink back over Gabriella, they kissed again. Her hands ran down his body and quickly grabbed his swim trunks, yanking on them, trying to to get them off. Ryan slipped them off, flinging them somewhere.

Gabi saw Ryan's eagerness, and was excited by how hard he seemed. He looked in her eyes, searching silently for permission, she gave it to him. He set himself in her entrance, breathing deeply slowly. At once, he thrusted into her, causing her to moan loudly in the ultimate pleasure. Ryan started slow, but quickened his pase with every thrust into Gabi.

"Oh... oh yeah..mmmh," Gabi moaned as Ryan continuned into her. She could feel her walls caving aginst his eagerness, wanting to cave, but she wouldn't let them.

"Faster Ryan, fuck me faster, harder... mmmh..." she wimpered against his thrust. Ryan did as commanded and thrusted into her hard and fast. Again and again. He could feel himself wanting to come, but he kept himself. It wasn't long before the two of them couldn't keep it anymore. Gabriella was the first to cave in and released into Ryan. Gabriella moaned in timing with her release, letting the pleasure take over her body. Ryan moaned as well, and let himself go, releasing himself into Gabi. She dug her nails into the back of Ryan's neck, wanting the pleasure to never end. But it did, and the two collapsed back onto the bed. Ryan rolled off of Gabi and looked into her eyes. Her lucious brown eyes.

"That was amazing," Gabriella breathed heavily.

"Mmmhh. God I love you Ella," Ryan breathed as he kissed Gabriella passionatly.

"I love you too Ry,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review Tay


End file.
